Utena the Gothic Novel
by Shini no Miko
Summary: {Chapter Seven on-line.} Utena, a young heiress, finds herself in the strange Ohtori Manor, surrounded by a group of mysterious and possibly dangerous aristocrats who seem to have formed a secret society...
1. Prologue - Into the Darkness

  
  


Well... I can't say that this is much to go on... yet... But I've been mulling the idea over for maybe a month now... It's pretty stereotypical, plot-wise, at least, but I think I could have a lot of fun with this, if I give myself the chance.  
For now, there's nothing objectionable, but there will be shojo-ai/possible yuri in the near future, as well as Anthy-abuse, main character death (Well... Actually... They're alreeady dead as of the prologue, so...), mystery, ghosts, shadow girls... Lots of rain... Stuff.  
Let's cut a deal: You all give me los of interested feedback. I work on a more substantial chapter. Deal? Oh, goody.  
_SnM_  
  
  


  
**Utena - The Gothic Novel**  
  
  
  
_  
_She hadn't seen rain this intense in years. It began to pour from the dark, heavy clouds four days ago, and it had done nothing but fall ever more steadily.  
  
The dark roads, banked by thick trees on both sides, were heavy with water. She hadn't seen the stars in days, as the sky had been full of nothing but those ominous clouds for some time, even before the rain had begun to fall. The forests they had been driving through recently, which she imagined would be dark even when the sun was at its zenith, were nothing but mist and shadow, intimidating depths where, it seemed, the winding road went on forever, and there were no other travelers besides her small party.  
  
And now her carriage was broken down, trapped in the thick mud on the side of the winding road. As though her situation couldn't have been further complicated, both her driver and the footman were missing. They'd descended from their posts to try to dislodge the carriage from the mud, but, she noticed, soon their rocking pushes stopped. When she stuck her head out the carriage window to look for them, they were nowhere nearby.  
  
Her aunt had indeed warned her of the dangers of travelling alone - especially for a respectable young lady. But her aunt had mentioned nothing of flood-like downpour, inhospitable roads, or disappearing serving men.  
  
She'd been in many a strange situation in her relatively short life, but she still had little idea what to do. She considered awaiting the servants' return, but she found the very idea rather repugnant. She disliked the thought of wading with her valises through the mire much less that she disliked the thought of waiting for a carriage driver and a footman.  
  
So, with few reservations, she picked up her two valises and threw open the carriage door, stepping out into the violent weather.  
  
  



	2. Chapter One - A Flickering Light and Sha...

  
  


Notes on Chapter One:  
Well, my thanks to those who have already reviewed. Here's another, more substantial chapter...  
This time, we get to meet a few mor of the characters... In case you're wondering who the maid is, Yuuko is one of Nanami's cronies, the one with the bangs and the kind of flippy bob... Also, look out for A-ko and B-ko... I want to give them a more integral role in this story.  
Oh, speaking of which... This is going to be a ghost story, or a horror story, something like that... By gothic, just to warn you, I don't mean, like, fishnet and Marilyn Manson. What I mean by gothic is scary old mansion, crazy people, ghosts... This idea hit me not long after reading _Frankenstein_, by Mary Shelley, so that might give you a better idea of what I mean. The gothic novel was a very popular for of literature' (although it was probably a little bit more like a glorified pulp horror novel) during the Romantic period, when this is set. I'm probably messig with time a little bit, because this way be more Victorian than Romantic, although there is sometimes little separation between the two periods.  
Anyhow. Please, continue to let me know how you all like this. I'll love you forever for feedback.  
Now, before these notes wind up being as long as the prologue...  
_SnM_  
  


  
  
  
Tenjou Utena was past the point of good humour. Her bags, somehow heavier now than ever, the rain, her water-weighted garments - it was all nearly enough to make her scream.  
  
And then it happened. The light sparkled through the rain and fog like some will-o-the-wisp come to guide her eternally through the moors. For a moment, she considered the possibility, but, no, Tenjou Utena did not believe in fairies and sprites, and, besides, the flickering light was stationary. She sighed with relief. It had to be a house, no light without a shelter could sustain itself in such a downpour. No one,' she thought, could possibly turn me out in weather like this... I shall have a place to stay, if luck is on my side, until this weather subsides.'  
  
Pleased with her change in luck, the heiress trudged on, heading towards the light. Although perhaps it was a side-effect of her relief, her bags felt lighter, and her layers of petticoats did not seems to scratch at her legs so unbearably.   
  
She stopped momentarily as one of her feet sunk into the rain-soaked earth. She struggled with it for a few moments, and came to find that her foot was nearly inexorably stuck in thick, unforgiving mud. With a sigh, she set down her bags on a log that was within arm's reach, and set about undoing the many, tiny buttons on her white boots. At least they were ruined, anyway,' she thought to console herself. In fact, the entire ensemble, one of her nicer traveling suits, was probably past the point of salvaging. She'd been walking in the rain for some time, and rain and silk did not meet well. My favorite colour, as well,' she thought glumly, glancing down at the now-muddy rose-coloured silk. She hoped that the rain had not penetrated the leather of the her two valises. It would be a pity if _all_ my clothes were damaged. My dear Aunt would not be pleased in the least...'  
  
Having left one of her leather boots behind in the mud, Utena picked up her bags and continued on towards the light she'd spotted, which, as she continued to close in on it, appeared to be more than the light of a single candle, or even of a gas lamp. I do believe it _is_ a house,' Utena said to herself, quite pleased. And it seems like a rather large one...' She could now only imagine that the light was emanating from a well-lit room, on a second- or third-story room, perhaps a sitting room... She didn't exactly know what time it was, but she knew that it was certainly quite late. She'd been considering sleep when her carriage had stopped, stuck in the mud, and that had been hours ago. She wondered who in a large household, for any home in the middle of such a large forest, with more than one story, _had_ to be a mansion of some sort, would be up at such an hour. A maid, perhaps,' she decided. Well, if I knock loudly enough, she'll hear me, no matter the hour. And if I wake the master of the house up, it's all for the better, I should think. Perhaps they will have seen my driver and footman...'  
  
The forest began to thin out quite suddenly. However, in a flash of sky-splitting lightening, Utena became aware that the clearing was not natural. The space, which seemed to stretch on indefinitely to both her left and her right, had obviously been cultivated - it was a carefully tended arbor, of sorts. In the distance, a large, sprawling structure was clearly visible against the lightening-lit sky.  
  
A few minutes later, she came upon a wrought iron fence. It seemed to outline the grounds of very large manor house, which sat on a slight hill several hundred yards away. The fence, which had an intricate rose pattern, was quite tall, but Utena quickly found the entrance. She pushed at the gate, and, with a terrible screeching sound that rivaled the noise of the wind, it opened, admitting her into the manor's property. Thank goodness I didn't have to climb that old fence,' she thought gratefully. Picking up her valises, she stepped into the yard, pushing the heavy gate shut behind herself.  
  
Inside the boundary of the gate, the land was very different. Although it was still drenched with rain and misty, there were fewer trees, and those few were in full bloom with pale petals, although they were heavy with water. But what most struck Utena was the multitude of pale roses, also in full bloom, which seemed to cover almost every bit of earth on the manor's grounds. She stood for a moment simply absorbing the sight of the sprawl of pale roses in the dark, stone-paved paths winding through the yard, with to occasional tree, or overflowing fountain, or pale sculpture rising from the low-lying mass. Another fearsome bolt of lightening illuminated what seemed to be a copse of trees and several smaller buildings at the back of the property, some distance away.  
  
Utena stood in awe of the manor's grounds for a few moments more, but the terrible weather drove her into action. It seemed, to her fatigued body, that the rain was howling more viciously now, and that the rain was pouring, although she hadn't though it possible, even harder than it had been before. So, taking a deep breath, she turned towards the impressive mansion, and started walking up the long path.  
  
The mansion itself was built entirely of pale stone. Utena thought that the large manor, like the flowers, and the stone paving the walkways, and the fountains, would have been white, had it been daylight. Utena sighed. She had not seen daylight in some time...  
  
As she approached the building, the young heiress noted that all of the manor's curtains were of a heavy, black cloth, which totally blotted out any light that might have shine inside. The only room that didn't have its curtains drawn was on the far right, on the third floor of the five-story mansion, the source of her savior light.  
  
The door the the manor was made of a thick, well-polished, dark wood. The huge door knocker was a silver hoop attached to a base in the shape of a giant, blooming rose. What a strange theme these people seem to entertain,' Utena said to herself as she set down her baggage. She lifted her hand and, grasping the ring firmly, she knocked forcefully three times.   
  
A few minutes passed. She knocked again. The rain beat down unbearably. Just as she was considering taking shelter, uninvited, in one of the buildings she had seen in the grove of trees, Utena heard a noise. Footsteps!' she thought gleefully. The sound was muffled by the thick door, and nearly drowned out by the screaming wind, but Utena caught it nonetheless. Suddenly, even the weight of her clothing didn't seem to terrible, and she was ready to wait another few minutes for shelter.  
  
The large door opened inward. The sigh Utena was met with was a rather pleasing one, at least to her fatigued mind. A young woman in a fashionable, black crepe gown stood in front of her. The lady's hair was a lovely purple shade, done up in curls and rolls, pushed back from her face, and held with a series of jet combs. She wore no cosmetics, but her coffee-coloured skin was nearly flawless on its own. She smiled at the bedraggled heiress, and her sad, green eyes seemed to say volumes to Utena. A maid?' Utena wondered briefly. But, no, she was much too finely and stylishly dressed to be anyone's hired help.  
  
she said, her voice so soft that it was almost carried off by the wind. What a dreadful time to be -  
  
Lady Saionji.  
  
A young gentleman in a smart, white suit appeared behind the woman. He had startlingly blue eyes, and long, red hair, the same shocking colour as the accents on his suit. Lord Kiryuu, the young woman said, looking between the redheaded man and the soaked girl standing in the doorway.  
  
What, exactly, are you doing? he asked, his voice smooth and crisp, like his suit.  
  
... My apologies, Lord Kiryuu. There was a knock at the door... You were - she looked warily at Utena - engaged... So I took it upon myself to receive our guest...  
  
That is quite enough, Lady Saionji, the redhead said coolly. He glanced at Utena. I will take care of our... visitor from here. You may return to your quarters.   
  
The purple haired woman curtsied to the tall man, and then to Utena, and, in a rustling of black crepe, had disappeared up a gigantic spiral staircase.  
  
Utena stared, quite confused. I... beg your pardon, but... She found that she didn't really know what to say.  
  
Mademoiselle, I suppose you seek shelter from this storm, the tall redhead said smoothly, gracing Utena with a charming half-smile.  
  
I... Yes... She shook her head. She was normally so composed. It must have been fatigue. Sir, my name is Tenjou Utena... My carriage was abandoned by my team some ways back... I've been walking, hoping to find some sort of reprieve from this storm, for hours. I saw the light on, and... Well, I hope I'm not imposing...  
  
The smile dropped from the man's handsome face, his expression becoming unreadable. He was silent for a moment, and then smiled again in a most disarming fashion. Well, do come in, he said finally. Here, let me take those bags for you. You must be dreadfully exhausted, my dear lady. I shall call one of the maids, and have her show you to a room. Please, come in, come in.  
  
As the redheaded Lord Kiryuu' ushered her in, Utena couldn't help but feel some deep sense of apprehension. This was all too strange... Her coach team's disappearance, the flickering light, which could be seen through the storm even at a considerable distance... The open gate, the huge, white manor house surrounded by white roses... The odd way this man had treated that woman in black... And now, the interior of the mansion... It was certainly not lacking in terms of style or beauty. Everything, from the woodwork, to the molding, to the paintings, to the imported rugs on the hallway floors, was absolutely exquisite. The house was well-build, magnificently so, in fact, and it was stylishly well-decorated. But, Utena couldn't help but notice, there were few lights on in the house, and even fewer people in sight. Perhaps this could be credited to the late hour, but the Kiryuu fellow seemed to have at least on maid on call... She couldn't shake the strange feeling that accompanied the presence of this house and its occupants. This place,' she thought to herself, is... dead...'  
  
As the maid, a young woman Lord Kiryuu has introduced as Yuuka, or Yuuko, or something, escorted her to her room, Utena couldn't help but notice that the shadows cast by the maid's candelabra bore an uncanny resemblance to the figures of two young women.


	3. Chapter Two - A Strange Welcoming

  
  


Notes on Chapter Two:  
Well... This part's a little longer than the last was... All the characters are introduced... All the living ones, anyway... Some more of the shadow girls, and a little bit of the weirdness begins. Ah...  
I'm afraid I may have gotten too detailed in the notes about the clothing, and about the order of precedence. I'll admit it: I'm a freak about historical details... (There aresome note and links explaining some of that at the end of the chapter, it you really wanna know.) So... That might really bog down introductions... Maybe not. (Meaning, I hope not...) Let me know if it's too heavy on the details, too boring, et cetera... I promise, it will get more ghostly, more creepy, more murder-y soon... I just have to set stuff up! I have grand plans for this story!  
A poetry reading in the next chapter. (Hn. After I say it won't be boring for long...) Please look foreward to it!  
_SnM_  
  
  


  
  
Morning came, and, much to Utena's disappointment, it bore a great resemblance to the previous night. In fact, she could hardly tell it was morning.  
  
The same maid who had escorted her to her room the previous night woke her with a knock at the door. Utena pulled a robe about herself quickly, and went to answer the door.  
  
Madam, breakfast is in an hour, said the maid. Lord Kiryuu said there were no servants accompanying you... Shall I help you to dress?  
  
Yes, thank you, she replied. She noticed that, instead of the typical black frock, the maid was attired in white, with black accents. Curiouser and curiouser,' she thought to herself as she and the maid began to unpack her clothes and put them in the armoire.  
  
I'm afraid that lovely pink dress you had on is rather unsalvageable... the maid said regretfully. And your other boot...  
  
Utena waved her hand dismissively. I had thought as much last night. As for the boot, good riddance. After walking that much in them, I hardly wanted to wear them again, anyway. She smiled.  
  
What would you like to wear today, Madam? the maid asked, admiring some of Utena's riding clothes.  
  
Oh, I don't know... Something cheerful. She thought of how dead the house had seemed last night, and hoped that perhaps the rising of the sun, although it was still blocked by terrible storm clouds, might liven the manor in some way. This weather is so dreadful, she added as an afterthought.  
  
... Indeed, Madam, said the maid after a long pause. She pulled out a pale blue dress. Perhaps I should send this one down to be pressed?  
  
Utena regarded the maid's choice. It was a pale _deshabillé_, with a white lace collar, and dark blue trim. She frowned slightly, and then recalled that the Lord Kiryuu had been dressed in white, and, now, this maid was wearing white, of all things. Perhaps something cheerful' was not the most prudent choice, if she wanted to blend in with the other inhabitants of the manor. Yes, that will do nicely.  
  
The maid gathered up the dress, and curtsied slightly. I'll be back presently to help you with your undergarments. With that, the young woman slipped out of the room, ostensibly taking the dress downstairs to be freshened up.  
  
Utena set about lighting a few of the lamps in the dark room, discarding the notion of opening the curtains, seeing as it would do nothing but let a draft in. She sat down before the boudoir, staring into the mirror at her flat, rather tangled hair, and her rather dirty countenance. The flickering lights did little to flatter her already worn-looking face. But,' she thought, it's nothing that a good night's sleep won't correct.' She rose, and, seeing that the pitcher that sat on the boudoir was full of fresh water, she poured some into the companion basin, and set about cleaning herself up a little. I suppose I shall ask for a bath later,' she said, drying her face with a provided cloth, and looking back in the mirror. There, somewhat better.' She turned, and went to her luggage in search of a hair brush.  
  
The shadows cast by the oil lamps flickered back and forth on the white walls. They ducked behind the paintings that adorned the room, and followed Utena's every movement with rapt attention. It had been a long time since they had seen anyone new in the house, and they were excited by the young heiress' presence.  
  
Utena had just finished brushing her long hair when the maid returned. She made a tsk'ing noise with her tongue, and set about lighting the rest of the lamps. With each added light, the shadows faded from the walls. Once she was done, the young woman turned to Utena, and, with a very somber expression, she said, You'll notice, Madam, that in this household, the lights are either _all_ lit, or _all_ turned down. Please do not go about lighting only some of the lamps in a room.  
  
Utena laughed. Why ever do you engage in such a strange eccentricity? What sort of silly superstition is that - always lighting _all_ the lamps? What a waste of oil...  
  
Yuuko bit her lip. Please, Madam. Utena looked up, rather surprised by the urgency in the girl's voice. It may seem silly to you, but, believe me, though Lord Kiryuu runs the manor very specifically, he does so with good reason.  
  
The pink-haired lady sighed. If you say so, she said, resigning herself. I should have known these people would be at least a little strange... What respectable gentleman wears a white suit at such an hour...? And a white stone house all alone in the forest...? Honestly...'  
  
If you please, Lady, I shall help you dress now.   
  
The maid was quite obviously eager to change the subject, and Utena felt to need to linger on the topic, herself. Yes, thank you, she said.  
  
The maid helped her out of the dressing gown. Her chemise was rumpled, but it hardly mattered. Yuuko handed her a pair of knickers, and, once she'd tucked her chemise into the bloomers, the maid helped her into her corset. She spent some time lacing it up, and tightening it appropriately. As she was fixing Utena's petticoats, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Yuuko went to open the door, and was met with another white-clad maid about her age. Yuuko conversed in low tones with the other girl, accepted Utena's dress, and then shut the door. Here you are, Madam, she said, and helped Utena into the dress.  
  
Thank you, Yuuko, Utena said once she was dressed.  
  
Did you have any jewelry, Madam?  
  
Utena shook her head. No, I didn't bring any of it with me. She glanced down at her hands. Well, except for this ring, but I haven't removed it in years. She sighed. More to herself than anyone else, she added, I'm not even sure I could remove it by now...  
  
The maid took a hard look at the silver signet ring, and stifled a gasp. Utena looked up at her, rather confused. After a long pause, the maid said, Madam, may I ask why that ring is so important that you never remove it?  
  
Utena considered this. Really, it was not the maid's place to enquire, but she didn't mind telling the girl. Finally, after much thought, she said, You might call it a promise ring...  
  
A promise ring, echoed Yuuko, sounding a little stunned. There was another long pause. Then the young maid nearly cried out,   
  
Utena's head snapped up. Is something the matter?  
  
Yuuko blushed. No, Madam... I just almost forgot... She paused, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Utena prompted.  
  
The... kitchen staff requires your title, Madam.  
  
Utena sighed. Of course. Countessa Tenjou Utena, daughter of the Earl and Countess Tenjou... Both my parents are deceased. My Aunt is the current Countess Tenjou.  
  
The maid ducked her head. Thank you, Madam, she said. Is there anything else you require?  
  
No, thank you. You may go.  
  
Yes, Madam, Yuuko replied. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes.  
  
I shall be down presently. As she said it, the maid slipped out of the room, curtsying one more time before she shut the door.  
  
Utena sighed. She turned, and checked her reflection again. She looked... tired. Other than that, she supposed, she presented a rather decent figure. She crossed to her valises, and withdrew a silver pocket watch. She held it affectionately for a moment, and checked the time. It was quarter to seven. She shut the watch before tucking it away on her person for safekeeping.  
  
She put out the lights in the bedroom, and slipped out into the hallway. Now,' she thought, if only I can remember how to find my back back downstairs.'  
  
Thankfully, the hallways were well-lit, so that it almost seemed to be daylight. Utena made her way downstairs, following the path made by the lamps.  
  
When she finally arrived on the first floor, she was conducted to the dining room by another maid, who wore her hair in two curious pigtails.   
  
Much to Utena's surprise, and somewhat to her dismay, the other inhabitants of the manor were already seated at the dining table. She recognized Lord Kiryuu by his bright hair, and she could pick out the purple-haired woman easily, as well. It was then that she realized why. Every other person at the table, including the members of the staff, were wearing white, with the exception of the dark-skinned woman. How strange... Perhaps... she is in mourning...?'  
  
Just then, Lord Kiryuu rose from his place at the head of the table, and smiled charmingly at her. Welcome, Countessa Tenjou... I did not have a proper opportunity last night to do so, so let me say so now... Welcome to Ohtori Manor... There was a murmur of softly spoken commentary from the other white-clad diners.  
  
Utena curtsied. My kindest thanks for your hospitality, my Lord...  
  
Please, take a seat, Kiryuu continued. I should like to introduce you to the other members of our party. The maid with the pigtails escorted Utena to her seat, which was about in the middle of the table. Once she was seated, the redheaded man spoke again. he said, gesturing to a slight, blue-haired youth, is Lord Kaoru Miki, youngest son of the Earl Kaoru. The young man nodded shortly and smiled. He gestured to a young woman who strongly resembled the earl's son. This is the Lord Kaoru's sister, Lady Kaoru Kozue. The young woman did not smile as her brother had, instead simply inclining her head. Utena nodded politely in return. Kiryuu gestured to a proud-looking woman with orange ringlets who was seated to Utena's right. This is the Viscountess Arisugawa Juri. Utena's eyes wandered to the seat next to the Viscountess, which was occupied by another attractive woman, this one with shorter, purple hair. Kiryuu continued, following Utena's gaze, And her... consort, Miss Takatsuki Shiori.  
  
It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Tenjou, the Viscountess said, her voice clean and well reflecting her noble bearing. Utena nodded again. She wondered idly what Kiryuu meant when he said that Miss Takatsuki was the Viscountess' consort.'  
  
The Lord Kiryuu gestured to another woman, who had well-coiffed blonde hair and wore a yellow-trimmed white _toilette de reception_. She sat at the redhead's right hand, the first seat on the side. Between Utena and the woman sat a small, blond boy. This is my sister, the Lady Kiryuu Nanami. Lady Nanami smiled coldly at Utena, her blue eyes glittering like ice. Kiryuu gestured to the impassive boy. And our... cousin, Tsuwabiki Mitsuru. The boy barely even glanced in Utena's direction.  
  
He then turned his attention to the person Utena had truly been wondering about: the purple-haired woman in black. She was seated across from Utena, on the left side of the table, one seat away from the head. Utena noted that the seat directly to her right, the first seat on that side, was set, but left empty. This is the Countess, Widow Saionji, he said shortly. The dark-skinned lady smiled faintly at Utena before lowering her head again.  
  
And I, as you know, am the Marquis Kiryuu Touga. It is an honor to have you as a guest, Countessa Tenjou. The introductions having been made, Lord Kiryuu seated himself again. As he did so, the staff began to bring in a sumptuous breakfast.  
  
Quiet conversation passed between the other guests, and Utena ate quietly, occasionally stealing glances at the silent Widow Saionji. Throughout the meal, the seat next to the Widow Saionji remained empty. Utena wondered why they would set it... If there were another guest,' Utena mused, would Lord Kiryuu not say something on the -' Then the Lady Nanami spoke to her, interrupting Utena's train of thought, her voice carrying across the room, and catching the other diners' attention. Lady Tenjou, she said, a cold sort of inflection colouring her voice, my dear brother tells me you were traveling when you were struck by misfortune... Pray tell, where were you going?  
  
Utena studying the blonde, wondering what that challenging look in her eyes meant. She smiled. No where in particular, I suppose. I have always had the desire to tour Europe... However, until my formal education is finished, I'm afraid I am limited to carousing the countryside, if you will.  
  
The blue-haired Earl's son laughed melodically. Indeed, Madam! He smiled at her. Where have you been studying?  
  
I study privately with some former professors from Ingolsdat, she replied.  
  
asked the Viscountess Arisugawa. Your family has ties there, then?  
  
Utena nodded. We do. My father was good friends with a great many of the philosophers and writers who make their home in the area. Before he passed away, he assured that I would be educated with the best of those fine men. She smiled as the other diners fell back into private conversation, and returned to her meal.  
  
She looked up several minutes later to catch the green-eyed widow looking at her. The young woman smiled at her sweetly, if a little sadly, and said, I am very sorry for your loss. Utena smiled back, and the widow looked away.  
  
What a strange woman...' Utena thought, recalling how sad she had seemed the night before, as well. What a very melancholy attitude she has... As though she were carrying the weight of the world upon her shoulders... Of course,' Utena reminded herself, she _has_ recently lost a husband. What a young age to be married at... I wonder how long ago the poor man died...?'  
  
As the meal concluded, Utena found herself more concerned for the Widow Saionji. She had resolved to speak to the sad-eyed woman when Lord Kiryuu spoke up, his voice echoing against the walls.  
  
If you would be so kind, Lady Tenjou, we shall be holding an informal congress in the library after lunch, to discuss some of Bysshe Shelley's poetry... Perhaps you would care to join us?  
  
Utena accepted, smiling kindly. She didn't know much about poetry, but an informal congress' would give her a chance to find out a little bit more about Ohtori Manor's strange residents...  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
About Yuuko helping Utena dress: Watch _Gosford Park_ for a more recent version of this phenomena. The aristocracy pretty much always had a servant accompany them hen traveling, someone to take care of their errands, help them dress, et cetera. If this was still going on in the 1930's, multiply it by the amount of trouble Victorian women went through to dress, and you'll see why Yuuko would've been sent up to give Utena a hand. (Some time, I'll include a couple of links about Victorian dress, so you can get an idea of exactly how our beloved duelists are dressed.)  
A deshabillé is a morning dress. (http://www.marquise.de/1800/pics/1880_3.shtml will give you a rough idea of what the maid has picked out.) This name weirds me out, because, as I'm sure anyone who speaks French will pick up, deshabillé means, more or less, undressed. So don't be mislead.  
About Utena's title... Earls (and consequently their wives (women rose to the rank of their husband when they married), who were called countesses) were pretty much the... third highest rank of nobility. I didn't want to name Utena's earldom... Although I might later. (Useless fact: Condoms are named after the Earl of Condom, even though he didn't invent them...) This mattered (to the kitchen staff, I mean) because what your aristocratic rank was determined where you sat at the dining table...  
I probably really effed up the formal introductions, and I probably broke some rules with the seating arrangements (like, Shiori getting to sit next to Juri... I'm saying that Shiori is the Chamberlain's niece... So she would be sitting down past Miki and Kozue, if I were really going to do things correctly...). That's too bad. If any real history majors want to fix my mistakes, drop me a line.


	4. Chapter Three - Secrets in Verse

  
  
Notes on Chapter Three:  
This one's quite long... You begin to get a little bit of the group dynamics' here... Additionally, Miki will tell Utena a little bit about just what the hell is going on... Well, not _really_... ::Giggles.:: That's next time.  
So. I'm still very excited about this story. I'm been really busy, which is why it took so long to get this chapter out... I really don't want to abandon this project... Mou...  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far - please continue to do so! Ah... Dee-chan (and others)... Would you laugh if I told you I usually hate things tha are written this way. That is, when they're not directly from this era... Normally, I can't write this floridly to save my life, but _Utena_ seems to lend itself to some kind of romanticism.  
So. Poetry reading in this chapter. It's briefer than I thought it would be, but there were other, more important things to be done in this bit, as it turned out.  
Much love,  
_SnM_  
  


  
  
A knock came at Utena's door at quarter-to-eleven. They can't already be having that poetry reading, can they?' she wondered. Those sorts of things should be done over tea...' She opened the door, and was rather surprised to find Lord Kaoru there, smiling up at her.  
  
Good morning, Lady Tenjou, he said sweetly. I do hope I'm not interrupting you...  
  
Why, no, replied Utena, not at all. She stepped aside to allow him space to enter. Please, come in... Have a seat.  
  
Thank you. The young earl's son stepped into the room, and sat down in a large armchair.   
  
After shutting the door again, Utena joined him, smoothing her skirts as she sat. To what do I owe the pleasure?  
  
Lord Kiryuu requested that I show you around the grounds before our poetry reading. He thought you might like to get acquainted with the place. Miki smiled.  
  
Why, yes, I would. How thoughtful. Utena considered. Although we can't really do much of anything with all this dreadful rain...  
  
No, indeed, young Miki agreed. But you would be surprised at how large Ohtori Manor really is.  
  
Utena looked for a pair of gloves in her luggage, which she had yet to unpack. It would have to be. I think I would go mad, if I were trapped in here, if weren't large... The young heiress looked up presently, upon being greeted by a stretching, uncomfortable silence. She held a pair of gloves in one hand, but they were quite forgotten when she saw the look on the young nobleman's face. Is something the matter? she asked quickly.  
  
Lord Kaoru blinked, and then smiled vaguely. No, certainly not. Will you be ready soon, Lady Tenjou?  
  
Utena said. She pulled on the gloves, and then smoothed her hands over her hair. Hmmm... There. Yes, I'm ready.  
  
The blue-haired youth rose and opened the door, stepping back to allow Utena past. Then he slipped out into the hall, as well, closing the door behind himself. What would you like to see first? he asked, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
Utena replied speculatively, what is there to be seen?  
  
Let's see... Lord Kaoru murmured, titling his head slightly. Since you'll be seeing the library this afternoon, we needn't stop by there... But there are the athletic rooms, and the green house... The music room, and the tea room...  
  
You have a green house attached to the manor? So that we needed go outside?  
  
said the blue-haired nobleman.  
  
Utena was rather surprised. But - Well, that is, I couldn't help but notice that the grounds are veritably carpeted with flowers. That must be a great deal of work for the staff.  
  
said Miki, as though he had just remembered. The staff is forbidden to touch the green house.  
  
echoed the heiress, a little perplexed. On the walls behind her, shadows flitted back and forth on the walls, brushing against the edges of Utena's silhouette.  
  
he replied after a pause. The Widow Saionji cares for it exclusively. There... are some very rare flowers there, and only she knows how to care for them properly. Besides, it keeps her occupied. Would you like to go there first?  
  
Yes, why don't we? Utena said. As they walked down the well-lit hallway, they were trailed by those flickering shadows. What do you mean, it keeps her occupied? Hasn't she anything else to do?  
  
Lord Kaoru paused, as though he were deciding what to say. She isn't a- That is, she does not leave the manor proper.  
  
Utena regarded the young man walking beside her carefully. That is to say, she never leaves the building?  
  
No, indeed, she does not, he affirmed.   
  
After another moment of heavy silence, Utena said, What a pity. This place has such lovely grounds.  
  
Lord Kaoru would not look at her as they descended the large stairs. ... The grief has affected her quite deeply.  
  
Somehow, she couldn't quite believe that the blue-haired man was sincere in his words.   
  
They stepped out into the foyer, and Miki took a sharp left, leading Utena into a part of the mansion that she had not yet seen.  
  
They arrived at the green house' quickly, which, as it turned out, was actually a converted sun room. Miki paused with his hand on the handle of the glass door. Utena looked up, and saw the dark form of the Widow through the whorled glass. She looked from the woman to the young Lord at her side, slightly uncertain. Perhaps he didn't want to bother her...?  
  
Please, come with me, said Miki tightly. I should speak to you. With that, he took the heiress' hand and led her back up the stairs to the second-floor music room.   
  
Once they had stepped into the brightly-lit room, the youth locked the door. the young man said, sit down.  
  
Utena, who was now nothing if not concerned, sat down in an armchair facing the grand piano. Lord Kaoru sat on the piano bench, on top of his hands.  
  
What's the matter? Utena asked.  
  
... I shouldn't tell you this... the young man murmured after hesitating for a long moment. He looked down at his lap. I shouldn't tell you anything...  
  
I... beg your pardon...?  
  
Kaoru Miki looked up. I apologize, Lady Utena. He paused again, and Utena had a moment to feel the oppressive heat of the room. Outside the manor, the weather was wet and cold, but the manor, while slightly humid, was warm to the point of discomfort. It bore down on her, and she wondered how the regular residents of the manor stood it. But I _must_ tell you...  
  
Go ahead, then, the heiress said softly, catching her guide carefully.  
  
When he finally spoke, Lord Kaoru's voice was very soft. His eyes darted all over the room, as though he were constantly on the look out. he said in a hushed tone, has not driven the Widow Saionji mad. Or - if it has - it has driven us all mad, as well. There was a strange intensity in his voice, soft thought it was. She does not leave the manor because she is not permitted to. None of us have left the grounds of Ohtori Manor in nearly five years...  
  
Five years?!? Utena exclaimed, recoiling a little in shock.  
  
We promised each other, almost five years ago, that we would _never_ leave... We will die in this place. He looked like he wanted to say something else. Then, it seemed, he made up his mind, and continued, saying, It is not safe for us to leave, ever again.  
  
But wh-  
  
There are secrets too terrible to speak captured in this house, Miki cut in sharply, his voice a harsh whisper. His blue eyes burned brightly as he reached forward and took one of Utena's gloved hands. You must promise not to say anything... He took in a deep breath, ragged as though he had just run a mile. Perhaps I will be able to tell you more at a later date... But you _must_ keep quiet, for now... and be careful. With that, he pulled back, and his countenance returned to its usual, calm demeanor.   
  
Miki rose, leaving Utena sitting, staring ahead at the closed and locked piano. she asked softly, without looking up, is it locked...?  
  
He turned around, a slight expression of confusion clouding his features. Then his eyes lighted on the piano, and he sighed wearily. They play it if it isn't locked.  
  
Utena looked up at the slight young man.   
  
He nodded slowly, sadly. You'll see soon enough. When the sun goes down, this place is their domain... We take care not to let them go too far... In this perpetually dark weather - Well, they love it.  
  
The young heiress simply stared at the earl's son, utterly perplexed. Then he turned to her and smiled. he said, his voice once again loud and clear, echoing nicely in the large music room. Perhaps you'd like to see our fencing facilities...?  
  
Utena rose, brushing strands of her pale pink hair from her face. Why, yes... I suppose I would...  
  
As it turned out, they managed to avoid the Widow entirely. When they passed by the green house again, which they had to do in order to reach the gymnasium, she was nowhere to be seen. For this, Utena was strangely glad. She had a feeling that whatever secrets too terrible to speak' that resided in Ohtori Manor were somehow linked to the Lady Saionji. Why she felt this, Utena couldn't rightly say, but she suspected it had something to do with the lovely woman's late husband... Perhaps, if Lord Kaoru holds true to his word, I will find out in good time...'  
  
When they reached the gymnasium, there were already people there. The Viscountess Arisugawa, in a white fencing suit, was practicing her paces up and down one side of the large room. Her shoes scuffled on the polished hardwood floors as she made little skips and jumps, lunged, and slid forward and back.   
  
Sitting on a long bench against the wall was Miss Takatsuki, deeply immersed in a book. Her short, purple hair fell in her face, as her head was bowed over the book. It seemed that she had come to keep the Viscountess company, but it also seemed, to Utena, at least, that they were not two who spoke very much to each other. She wondered why, exactly, that was.  
  
My situation simply seems to get more and more complicated,' she said to herself as Miki led her to the bench. Whether it be lamps, or mysterious widows, or some mystical they' who only come out at night, apparently in order to play the piano...' She smiled slightly to herself. Perhaps they are sprites, or some such creatures, that _haunt_ Ohtori Manor... Of all the ridiculous things... These people are strange, if nothing else...'  
  
Eventually, Lady Arisugawa finished her practice, and came to stand in front of Utena and Miki. Good morning, she said.  
  
Is it still? Utena asked absently, reaching for her pocket watch.  
  
Lord Kaoru reached into his jacket and pulled out a pocket watch of his own, which he then clicked open, and checked the time, himself. Just barely,he replied. he informed them, and snapped his watch shut again. The watch, Utena noticed as he slipped it away, was a very smart-looking dark, burnished silver with dark blue enamel on the top. Perhaps we should return to your quarters, Lady Tenjou... The staff usually brings lunch up at around quarter-after.  
  
Utena nodded absently, and then glanced between the two other women. Miss Takatsuki still seemed unaware of their very presence, and the Viscountess still stood there, slightly closer to her companion, looking down at them.   
  
Miki rose, then, and helped Utena to her feet. Shall we see you at the reading this afternoon? Miki asked of the curly-haired woman.  
  
replied Lady Arisugawa. Shiori loves Bysshe-Shelley. For the first time, the purple-haired girl looked up, blinking absently.   
  
Miki smiled, as though he hadn't noticed Miss Takatsuki's confusion. Good. Until then. He bowed slightly to the two women and ushered Utena out of the gymnasium.  
  
It's interesting that Lady Arisugawa fences, the heiress commented as they headed back Utena's room.  
  
Oh, most all of us fence, Miki replied offhandedly. Some better than others, of course... Even young Mitsuru fences...  
  
That boy...? Utena asked, rather surprised.  
  
Yes. The Lady Nanami encourages him to, so, you see, he will do nothing else. Miki shrugged slightly. That is how he is. Very much taken with his Utena nodded slowly.   
  
They had arrived at her room. I shall leave you here, the blue-haired boy said, bowing slightly. I shall come and fetch you this afternoon for the reading.  
  
Utena nodded in return. I shall certainly wait for you, she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Everyone was assembled in the expansive library, seated in large, comfortable armchairs. Utena could not help but notice that the Widow sat alone to one side, and that, as usual, Viscountess Arisugawa and Miss Takatsuki did not say a word to each other.  
  


...Whilst skies are blue and bright,  
Whilst flowers are gay,  
Whilst eyes that change ere night  
Make glad the day;  
Whilst yet the calm hours creep,  
Dream thou--and from thy sleep  
Then wake to weep...  
  


Presently, Lord Kiryuu's strong voice drifted off, the final poem ended. The other guests clapped, and spoke amongst themselves, saying how well the Marquis read Shelley.  
  
What do you think, Lady Tenjou? the redhead asked presently, his smooth voice cutting through the other conversations.  
  
Utena considered for a moment. I should have to say that I quite agree with Bysshe-Shelley's sentiments. I have heard this piece before, and was quite taken by its diction and rhythm. But in terms of theme, I do, indeed, agree. There _is_ no such thing as something eternal...  
  
Silence fell over the room. The others stared rather coldly, or at least curiously, at her, with the exceptions of Lord Kaoru and the Widow, the latter of whom would not look at her at all, much to Utena's dismay.  
  
Then, the Widow spoke. If I may... excuse me, please... disagree with the Countessa, she said softly, her eyes fixed on her hands, which were folded in her lap. There are many things that are eternal, and it seems - to me - a grand tragedy that the... poet cannot see this.  
  
said Lord Kiryuu after a pause. He smiled slightly at the Widow, who would not meet his gaze. Utena could not help but be aware, also, of the rather hateful look he younger Kiryuu sent the Widow's way. It seems to me, the redhead continued, that the Widow Saionji has made a very strong point. The flower that smiles to-day may, indeed, die to-morrow, but that is no true evidence for the impermanence of life. We would do best to establish _ourselves_, if we wish to continue.  
  
A ripple of approving murmurs spread across to room. Lady Nanami seemed, as she always did, particularly proud of her brothers words. The Viscountess nodded slowly, sagely, and watched her companion closely from the corner of her eye. The Widow, herself, said nothing, but Utena was not exceedingly surprised by this. In fact, it seemed that the Countess Saionji seldom had anything to say at all, and, when she did, it was mostly an apology, in spite of itself.  
  
She left the poetry reading feeling a little outcast, and slightly uncomfortable. These people,' she said to herself as she mounted the brightly-lit stair case, are all strangely like-minded. I find myself very out of place among them...'   
  
But, soon, although she could hardly realize it, a disagreement over poetry would hardly be the least of her worries. A heavy cloud hung over the heiress' thoughts, thick with worry and a morbid curiosity about the supposedly terrible Ohtori Manor and its peculiar occupants.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well. That was that.  
The poem they're discussing is by Percy Bysshe-Shelley. It's really a great poem, and surprisingly relevent to the theme of in Utena... If you want to read it, it can be found at:  
http://www.library.utoronto.ca/utel/rp/poems/shelley14b.html  
Let's see... What else...?  
Widows during this era wore black for about a year after the death of her husband. Here's a little hint: Anthy's been wearing black for nearly five years... Hmm... Mabe I shouldn't ve told y'all that... Heh...  
This is a long link, but this is about what I'm imagining Anthy wearing, just so y'all know. I had another picture, which was okay, but this one is, like, exactly right. Except, of course, for the hat and netting, since the poor girl never leaves the house.  
http://www.paris-france.org/musees/Musee_Galliera/Collections/costumes/xixe/robenoi_1883.htm  
It's a really lovely dress, in my opinion, so you should all go and take a look at it... (Ignore the French, _unless,_ of course, you can read it... Heh.)  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four - The Cold Scent of Roses

  
  
  
Notes on Chapter Four:  
Not much to say for this chapter - If it's worth anything, it will speak for itself. I hope.  
It gets kinda creepy now, or, at least, it's beginning to get a little creepy... So I guess I'll up the rating a bit...  
Soon, there should be some real plot development... Some real intrigue - If there isn't already... I'm not sure, so let me know what you think! Ah, yes, please, please, please, tell me what you think of this little (although it's getting to be pretty darn long) fic! It's the commentary that keeps me going. So, a preemptive, Thanks!'  
Hope you enjoy!  
_SnM_  
  
  


  
The sound of footsteps, she decided, was the thing that had disturbed her sleep. Rather, to be more precise, it was the sound of someone pacing in the room above hers. She had not seen the third floor at all yet, so she did not know what the room above hers might house, but she had the feeling it was a bedroom, like the one she was in. The telling fact was that accompanying the footsteps was the faint sound of conversation.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. The voices rose and fell, following the footsteps. It sounded, she thought, like a man and a woman. She tried to let the dull, fairly even sound lull her to sleep, but it was all in vain.  
  
Just as Utena was beginning to drift off, the footsteps stopped altogether. She couldn't discern the sound of a door shutting, or someone descending the staircase. The sound just stopped. Perhaps,' she thought, they have just gone to bed, whoever they are...'  
  
Then it began: The woman was crying. Utena was struck with the odd notion that, if the Widow Saionji ever cried, which, Utena had to admit, she couldn't really imagine, it would sound like sobbing she heard now.  
  
Utena rose from her bed, and pulled a robe on over her chemise. Fastening the sash, she decided that she would go up and make sure that whoever was crying was all right. Certainly, she wouldn't get any more sleep with them crying like that, and she did hate to see another person suffering. And if they want me to leave,' Utena reasoned, putting on a pair of slippers, I shall simply leave...'  
  
Out the door she slipped, a strange inquietude about her as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. The silent, dark staircase evoked in her that same sense of death that she had felt the night before. She couldn't pinpoint a location for the strange aura - it seemed to permeate the entire house. The steps, the floorboards, themselves, seemed to whisper mournfully beneath her feet. The utter blackness of the manor was chilling.  
  
As she stepped onto the third floor, she noticed a rather surprising change: The air around her had grown surprisingly cold. She had goose bumps on her arms, even beneath her robe, before she had taken three steps away from the stairs. She took in a sharp breath, shocked by the cold. Recalling the heat of the music room, she was confused as to how, exactly, the temperature could differ so drastically, especially when she could hear the rain droning down in exactly the same pattern as it had been earlier.  
  
The young heiress walked down the stifling dark hallway, following the same path that she took to her bedroom from the second story landing. She found herself, within a matter of seconds, in front of a door. A small line of weak light played in the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Utena watched it spill across her white-skinned ankles like a ray of sunlight cutting through thick clouds. The air in front of this door was much colder, colder still than the rest of the third floor. But Utena knew - She knew that this was the room where the voices had been coming from.  
  
She could still hear it - the crying. It was like a ghost in some ancestral home, a sound you only ever hear stories about. The sound of the woman's sobs sounded, to Utena, to be something epic proportions. Her pain,' Utena thought, surprised by her own thoughts, is the sort of thing that poets write about... This - this is no ordinary sorrow.'  
  
It then dawned on her that she was standing, still as a statue, in front of the door. She shook herself from the trance she had fallen into, shivering slightly, and raised her hand to knock on the door.  
  
Please, do come in. Though voice was soft, and further muted by the door, Utena recognized the speaker. But how had the Widow Saionji known someone was at her door, even before Utena had knocked?  
  
Hesitantly, Utena opened the door, and stepped into the poorly-lit room. The first thing that caught her attention were the three still shadows standing attention on the wall. They looked like women's silhouettes, almost painted on the wall, they were so still... Perhaps they are a mural of some sort,' Utena thought to comfort herself, shivering again.  
  
Then she looked at the bed, and heard the gasp that slipped past her lips echoed by the Widow. The Widow Saionji looked utterly distraught. She was crumpled on the bed, her black crepe dress fanned about her in a disorganized, but striking, fashion. Her lovely face was pale, and tear tracks stained her face, spreading like roads on a map from her reddened eyes. Her expression was one of total shock.  
  
L-l-l-lady Tenjou! the Widow cried, putting a hand to her chest, her eyes wide.  
  
Lady... Saionji...? Utena said softly.  
  
I'm so sorry! She paused, her eyes moving back and forth frantically. Did I wake you? Please, excuse me, I -  
  
It's fine, Utena cut in. She looked at the bed. May I sit?  
  
The Widow seemed incurably startled. Her delicate hand stayed over her heart.   
  
Before the purple-haired woman could do anything, Utena crossed from the doorway, shutting the door behind herself, and sat down on the bed beside the Widow. The sound of crepe crackling softly alerted Utena to the fact that she was sitting on the skirts of the Widow's dress. She did not move to alter the situation.  
  
You shouldn't, you know... the other young woman said weakly. Her eyes drifted to the wall where the three shadows had been standing sentinel. Utena followed her gaze, to notice that their heads were now inclined towards each other, as though they were whispering amongst themselves. The heiress felt her heart skip. Those were no paintings. Nor were they shadows cast my some diaphanous objects in the room. Utena had the sinking feeling that they were, in fact, sentient creatures in their own right.  
  
In the silence of the room, Utena heard a soft sound running beneath the sound of her own and the Widow's breathing. Whispering,' she realized suddenly, a shock running up her spine. Those shadows - ghosts - shades - _women_ - were whispering. Utena felt she should respond, somehow... She could find no words.  
  
They'll call him back... They will, if you stay. The sound of Lady Saionji's voice made Utena jump slightly. She sounded so distant, so sad... So helpless.   
  
Utena tore her eyes away from the whispering ghosts on the wall to look at the woman next to her. The Widow was looking at her, a melancholy expression on her lovely face. She seemed to have given up.  
  
You speak as if they weren't in the room, Utena said softly. Can't they hear you...? When she heard her own words echo in her ears, she was surprised. Why had she said that? She didn't know.  
  
They can, I suppose... Her voice was soft, speculative, though no less sad. She titled her head, gazing at the figures on the wall. They _do_ speak to me sometimes... Sometimes I speak to them, but they seldom answer... We haven't much to say to each other... Usually, they're silent.  
  
Utena stared at the Widow for a moment, trying to absorb this information. ... I've seen them elsewhere in the manor... Utena swallowed against the thickness in her throat. She was glad that she at least had sufficient reason to be terrified. Are they yours?  
  
the Lady Saionji said, still watching them. They're... his... They like the dark, like he does...  
  
The pink-haired woman struggled to understand. The other woman's voice was so strange, a little eerie... She wondered whether Lord Kiryuu didn't keep such a close watch on her because she was somehow insane.  
  
You see... Well... Lady Saionji stopped talking as one of the shades broke away from the group. It - She?' Utena wondered - slipped along the walls, distorting over the three-dimensional objects against the plane, heading toward the door. Once that goal had been achieved, the living shadow slipped through the gap between the wall and the side of the door, and out into the hall. The two remaining shadows straightened, and resumed their watch over the two women.  
  
the Widow moaned softly. She's gone to get him... You really should leave...  
  
Utena looked at the frail woman at her side, the way her body seemed ready to drop fully on the bed. She felt a strange sense of protectiveness well up in her, but she decided it would be best if, given the present circumstances, she did not act on it.  
  
Finally, Utena spoke: Who is he?  
  
Lady Saionji laughed delicately. Oh, I just couldn't tell you _that_...  
  
Before she could respond, the air in the room seemed to literally freeze. Utena could suddenly see her breath in front of her face, and her skin tightened, a chill creeping across over her body. She was distracted by the reappearance of the third silhouette woman, who resumed her place next to her two sisters.  
  
The voice shook her heart. What are you doing here?  
  
Utena looked around. The Widow had not spoken, and neither had the shadows. It was a man's voice, besides, smooth but not soothing at all. Utena felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end at its sound. She stood, turning slowly, still looking for the source of the voice.  
  
What right have you to be here? the voice continued. Utena then realized what part of the power of the voice was - This was the same person with whom the Widow had been conversing earlier. Whoever it was speaking - whatever, perhaps - had made the lovely, purple-haired woman cry.  
  
You hurt her, Utena said firmly, not fixing her eyes on any one spot.   
  
There was a soft, rumbling laugh, still bodiless. Accompanying the sound have the heavy scent of roses. Utena almost choked on the sickeningly thick scent.   
  
She took a deep breath before continuing. I don't care who you are. You made this woman, here, she gestured vaguely to Lady Saionji, cry. To make her feel better. _That's_ why I'm here.  
  
The stench, for that was the only appropriate word for a smell so overwhelming, redoubled, seeming to brush over Utena in a tangible wall of fragrance. She coughed, blinking as if the smell of roses were a fog wrapping around her.  
  
You should care, my dear girl... You should care, the voice continued. It is not your place to interfere with what this woman' does. You don't know what's good for you, girl.  
  
Utena's jaw clenched, half against the smell, half in anger. She glanced briefly at Lady Saionji, who was still sitting weakly on the bed, looking worried, but not at all distracted by the strange, stifling scent bearing down on the room. I don't think you can say that, Utena shot back, her fists clenched, shivering.  
  
The bodiless laugh rumbled through the air again, like distant thunder. I think I can... The air seemed to shrink around Utena, and she gasped. How does that feel? Can't I do _that_, as well? It seemed that the air around her, itself, was conspiring against her. She could not breathe, the breath in her lungs inaccessible, and the air around her was pressing against her, unbearably cold. She continued to struggle for breath, struggle to move, struggle to fight back.  
  
Stop, please stop!  
  
Utena turned her eyes towards the bed, where the Widow was leaning forward, a frantic look on her face. Please, don't... Don't kill her, please, don't!  
  
For what seemed like years, there was not a sound. Utena, herself, was not breathing, and she could not hear the Widow breathing. The bodiless voice was silent, as were the still shadows against the wall. Then the frigid air around her doubled back on itself, pulling away, and, as she sucked air into her lungs, time started again.  
  
The prickling cold, along with the sweet stench of too many roses, disappeared. The room was still unusually cold, but Utena did not care at the moment. She was too busy breathing, grateful for even that.  
  
When she finally had the sense to look back at the Widow, the lovely young woman was gazing at her with a strange look in her eyes. Her hand had dropped from her chest, and was toying with a ring on the ring finger of her other hand... A silver signet-style ring... With a rose etched into the flat face. Utena felt the air drop from her lungs again, although this was shock and not the power of some unseen force. The Widow Saionji wore the same ring as she did...  
  
You should go now, the Widow said coolly, her voice soft, and sweetly husky. She looked vaguely apologetic, but her expression was mostly unreadable again.  
  
Utena could not pursue the matter of the ring at the moment... As she tried to think of something to say, she was distracted by the rose petals that dusted the skirts of the Widow's black dress. Utena knew - she _knew_ - that the white, blue-tipped petals had not been there before. She again had trouble drawing breath, her heart feeling heavy in her chest.  
  
Without another word, Utena turned away from the Widow and left the room, walking back down to her bedroom, never once making another sound.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
P.S.:  
I have a sort of annoying (and certainly off-topic) question... This is my new debate:  
I have about waist-length hair that's a little wavy. People tell me how nice it is, but I never wear it down, so it seems like a waste... What I'm wondering is, should I cut it? Really short - like, above chin length.  
So, I'm going through a comment period,' and at the end of the summer (which is, admittedly, a long ways away), I'll decide whether or not I'm going to cut it... Yeah, so, basically, do you prefer really long hair, or really short hair... ::Snick.:: Regular' Utena, or Movie' Utena here, folks? That's the question. That is question.  
_SnM_  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five - Suspension of Belief

  
  
  
  


Notes on Chapter Five:  
Finally, another chapter! This one has been sitting here, mostly done, for a good long while. I've been distracted by _Rurouni Kenshin_ for some time... And I still am, but I'm going to try and get back to work on this, too.  
I think I have the bare bones of a plot now! Be amazed! ::Gulp.:: It gets weirder and weirder, I swear... But then, so does _SKU_, so no worries, ne? ::Wink, wink.::  
Anyhow, it's kinda late, I'm kinda nuts, this might suck, I hope you enjoy it.  
Please review!!!  
_SnM_  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Morning came, and, at breakfast, the Widow behaved as if nothing had happened. Really, Utena didn't know what she'd expected. Would anyone sit down at the breakfast table and say, A strange, bodiless force attacked our house guest in the dark of last night while she was visiting my chamber'? No, Utena didn't think so.  
  
She departed from the dining table having eaten little, her appetite all but vanished. Having an attempt made on one's life had the tendency to do that to a person, or, at least, Utena imagined that it must. She was shaken by her experience the previous night, no doubt, but, at the same time, she was strangely detached.  
  
In the first floor hallway, she felt a hand at her elbow. Spinning around, she found herself face-to-face with Lord Kaoru. His sister lingered a little further back, watching them with a steady gaze.  
  
Are you all right, Lady Tenjou? You seemed ill at breakfast... Miki's blue eyes expressed a sort of genuine concern for Utena's well-being.  
  
The heiress sighed. I'm fine, thank you. I suppose I didn't quite sleep enough for my tastes last night...  
  
Miki looked sympathetic. I find it hard to sleep in this place, myself, sometimes. You get used to it...  
  
Utena smiled politely, and nodded. To herself, she thought, I do hope I'm not here long enough to get used to it.' The very thought disturbed her. She wondered if the others here had resigned themselves to dying in this mansion...  
  
Miki opened his mouth to say something more, but it was then that Miki's sister stepped forward. Taking Miki's arm, she led him away without a second glance in the heiress's direction. Utena sighed, looking around at the well-lit, yet still gloomy, hallway. Just as something normal was happening... These people are simply too strange for words.'  
  
She was on her way back to her room when she heard the sound of someone crying. Not again,' she thought, stopping on the second-floor landing. Isn't anyone in this God-forsaken house ever cheeful?' At the same time, she couldn't resist the pull of an unhappy soul.  
  
Her feet seemed to lead her directly to the source of the sound. At the end of the corridor, on the left side, the last door was slightly open. She looked from the dark, thick curtains that hung over the window, to the door, and back again. The rain splattered violently against the glass, the sound, combined with the sound of a woman crying, sending shocks up Utena's spine.  
  
She pushed the heavy door open the rest of the way. The room was gloomy, and the walls of the room were sovered in flickering shadows. A woman was kneeling by the bed, weeping violently. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in large, loose curls, and she wore a simple, black dress.  
  
The moment the door hit the wall, the woman stopped crying and turned around. Utena gasped at the sight of her face. The woman's skin was waxy and grey, and she had dark circles under her hollow, black eyes. When she set those horrible eyes on Utena, she rose, and opened her mouth. The scream she let out was deafening. The banshee wail continued as the woman seemed to float at a terrifying speed toward Utena.  
  
The heiress' legs seemed frozen, all sense of time evaporated. She was caught in the woman's shriek. Just as the woman seemed about to fly right into Utena, the heavy door swung shut in her face. At the bang of the shutting door, the wailing stopped, and everything was silent.  
  
Utena stumbled backwards a few steps her eyes fixed on the door. And then it was her turn to scream.  
  
Bare moments later, the Viscountess Arisugawa came running up the stairs, followed by Miki, Lord Kiryuu, and, at a greater distance, Miss Takatsuki and Lady Kaoru. The Viscountess, a flurry of orange curls and white-clothed limbs, approached the screaming heiress. The redhead raised her hand and slapped the other woman hard across the face. Stunned, Utena shut her mouth, and stared dumbly at the crowd of people who had gathered, her eyes still wide.  
  
What, in the name of _God_, had you screeching like that? Lady Arisugawa asked curtly.  
  
For a moment, Utena was speechless. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak several times, but, each time, came up short. Finally, coherent thought came back to her. Didn't any of your hear her crying? Or screaming, for that matter?  
  
Miki asked, frowning slightly, concerned for the pink-haired young woman.  
  
Utena raised a shaking arm and pointed at the door that had, only moments ago, slammed shut right in front of her. There was a woman in there - crying. I went to ask her what the matter was, and she started - she started _shrieking_ at me!  
  
That's quite impossible, Lord Kiryuu said smoothly, stepping foreward to put an arm around Utena's shoulders. There has been no one in that room in a very long time, I assure you. He guided the shocked heiress gently down the corridor, in the direction of her own room. Perhaps you need some rest, Lady Tenjou... He opened the door to her room, and left her just inside the door. As he stepped back, he said, Please, don't hesitate to call for me if there is anything you need... He bowed gallantly, and was gone down the hall.  
  
Momentarily, the others departed as well. Utena looked back down the hall, a heavy feeling lingering over her heart. It was then that she noticed Lord Kaoru lingering in the shadows by the landing. she said softly. Miki, please, come here...  
  
The young nobleman came foreward, and stepped into Utena's room. She shut the door behind him, and went to sink into an arm chair.   
  
You believe me, don't you, Miki...? she asked, looking up at him wearily.  
  
The blue-haired youth said nothing, but moved towards the arm chair opposite Utena, and seated himself. After a pause, he spoke, his eyes fixed on his hands, which were folded in his lap. I do believe you... And the truth is, so do all the others...  
  
What do you mean? the heiress asked, surprised, to say the least.  
  
The woman you saw... She was wearing a plain dress of black cloth, wasn't she? His question was barely a question at all.  
  
Utena said slowly, never taking her eyes off the youth. Yes, she was...  
  
And she had slightly curly hair, that was... just about shoulder length. Miki looked a little like he were remembering something.  
  
That's right.  
  
Miki sighed. That woman... was Shinohara Wakaba.  
  
Utena blinked.   
  
Finally, Lord Kaoru looked up at Utena. His expression was melancholy, almost apologetic. he said. He paused for a moment, staring at the wall behind Utena. ... hanged herself in that room after Lord Sainonji's death.  
  
Utena put a hand to her mouth. Oh, dear God, she murmured. Then what I saw...?  
  
Miki nodded. What you saw... was Miss Shinohara's ghost.  
  
It took a moment for Utena to digest this information. A... ghost...  
  
Miki nodded again, his lips pursed.   
  
She sighed, her hand dropping back to her lap. Why...? I mean, why... is she a ghost...?  
  
The youth studied her for a moment. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. Miss Shinohara was madly in love with Lord Saionji. From the day she joined the ranks of service in the Saionji household, to the day she died, her heart was fully devoted to him. He, of course, had little more than contempt for her, since she was little more than a chimney sweep's daughter... When he married, she took it very badly, and developed a strong hatred for Lady Anthy... His death was the final straw. She was with us on holiday, and it simply proved to be too much for her. She took her life not three weeks after his death.  
  
Utena closed her eyes for a moment. That's terrible, she whispered. But,' a voice in her head ammended, it certainly isn't the only strange or terrible thing going on in this household...' After a moment, she looked back to Miki, who seemed lost in thought.   
  
the young nobleman said, meeting her eye.  
  
May I ask you another question?   
  
I don't see the harm in asking, Miki said after a pause.  
  
Utena nodded, accepting the risk that he might be obliged to not answer her question. Count Saionji... How... did he die?  
  
Miki sighed, and looked away, at the wall behind Utena before looking back at her. It was... an unfortunate accident. He didn't deserve the end he met.  
  
The heiress fixed Miki with a steady gaze. she asked, her disbelief tinging her words.  
  
The blue-haired youth cleared his throat. he said softly. He deserved everything he got. Every last thing.  
  
There was a long pause, while Utena considered this information. But... Were you telling the truth? About how he died...?  
  
Miki said again, his voice still barely above a whisper.   
  
  
  
But I can't tell you how he _did_ die, Miki added quickly. I'm sorry... But... I'm afraid the only person who could ever tell you that... would be the Widow Saionji. But, he said, his expression solemn, just because she could tell you, does not, in any way, mean that she will... In fact, I'm sorry I mentioned it. It's too dangerous to even ask. Please, for your own sake, don't even ask...  
  
Utena was stunned by the youth's words, to say the least, but she asked nothing more in that vein. Instead she said, I'm sorry, Miki. I've taken up so much of your time already. You seemed busy with your sister earlier... I wouldn't want to keep you.  
  
He nodded. It's all right, you seemed genuinely distressed. I'm... only sorry I couldn't say anything to ease your worries.  
  
The heiress shrugged in return, offering him a slight smile. I can't say I really expected you to say anything of the sort... I'm beginning to simply expect the worst from this old place...  
  
As well you should, perhaps, Miki said, rising. He nodded to Utena, and left, offering no further explanation of his words.  
  
  
  
Perhaps it _was_ a mistake... Perhaps. But she wanted to know - she _had_ to know...  
  
She found the Widow in the greenhouse, but, this time, she would not leave her be. Utena pushed open the glass door, and was accosted by the heavy scent of roses. It reminded her of the scent in the Widow's room the night before, thick and heady, almost too sweet. The garden was, in fact, entirely roses, as far as Utena could see. And, in their midst, a bronze water can in hand, stood the Widow.  
  
The purple-haired woman turned around and smiled slightly. Lady Tenjou, she said softly. How pleasant to see you. I trust you're well...?  
  
Utena frowned slightly. I've certianly seen better days, she said candidly. And I'd like to get out of this place,' she added silently.  
  
Oh, yes, I heard... the Widow said sadly.   
  
Utena wondered whether the young woman had entirely forgotten about the prevoius night - about the scent of roses, about the shrinking air and the bodiless voice.  
  
Lady Saionji, I-  
  
This isn't the place to talk, the purple-haired woman said quickly, putting down the watering can.  
  
Utena stared at her, unable to quite understand the Widow's motives.  
  
she said.  
  
I... I'm afraid I don't-  
  
Ah, Lady Saionji!  
  
Utena caught herself before she could start too terribly much. The past few nights in the Ohtori Mansion had certainly set her on edge. Having composed herself a little more, Utena turned around.  
  
... I didn't expect you to be here... Lord Kiryuu was saying. He stood, resplendant in his white suit, in the doorway, his red hair spilling over his shoulders.  
  
the Widow replied. Lady Tenjou and I were just on our way out.  
  
I see, replied to nobleman, throwing a charming smile in Utena's direction. I entrust our precious Widow to you, then, Miss Tenjou, he said rather glibly, stepping into the greenhouse to hold open the door for the two women.  
  
Once the door had closed behind them, the Widow moved down the hall, towards the main stairwell. Utena, however, stayed where she was, watching Lord Kiryuu through the whorled glass. The redhead made his way over to a small half-circle of climbing roses, which had overgrown a sort of cross-like structure. More of the tall, blood-red flowers flourished around the form, in front of which the young man knelt. His head was inclined, as though in prayer.  
  
How curious... Utena noted softly.  
  
Please, Lady Tenjou. The Widow's voice echoed down the dark hallway, sounding hollow and much too far away.   
  
Utena turned, and looked at the black-clad woman. What is he doing? she asked.  
  
Come with me, and I'll tell you, Lady Saionji promised. The shadows on the walls seemed to murmur in surprise, and they wavered unsteadily. Casting a wary glance at the garden - and Lord Kiryuu - through the glass, the Widow continued. You mustn't linger any longer near this place... Come, and we will speak in private.  
  
Tempted by the Widow's soft spoken promise of more information, Utena stepped away from the greenhouse door, following the shadowy form of the Widow. As the greenhouse disappeared from sight, Utena wondered whether there wasn't fog gathering inside that lush, enclosed space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six - Genesis

  
  
  
  
Perhaps I shouldn't have promised you, the Widow said, locking the door. She put the plain, silver key back away in one of her little purses, and swept her shawl over her shoulders, pulling it close over her thin arms. It's cold here, don't you think? She took a seat in one of the high-backed, red velvet chairs.  
  
Utena replied hesitantly.  
  
It's always cold here, the purple haired woman admitted quietly.  
  
Lady Saionji...  
  
No, please, she said, holding up a dark-skinned hand. The black shawl slipped from her shoulder, and she quickly brought her hand back to hold the ends of the wrap together. If I'm to tell you, I must ask that you simply hear me out. Please, don't interrupt.   
  
What a strange request,' Utena thought. And so unlike the Widow... She seems so meek. But, then, I wonder what is really as it seems, in this place?' I understand, she replied finally.  
  
The Widow nodded. Thank you. I'm glad you do... This is - difficult, I'm afraid.  
  
Utena waited, knowing the other woman would go on eventually.  
  
Let me begin by telling you a story... Perhaps you've already heard it... And she proceeded to quote from memory.  
  
_... For Adam there was not found an help meet for him.  
  
And the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof;  
  
And the rib, which the Lord God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man.  
  
And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man.  
  
Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh.  
  
And they were both naked, the man and his wife, and were not ashamed.  
_  
She paused, looking down at her hands, which were clutching the black cloth over her chest. Then the Widow looked back up at Utena, her green eyes soft, and gentle.  
  
We are all naked, as children - innocent to the horrors of life. Her voice was quiet, and sad, and it touched Utena in a way that she couldn't wholly understand. We eventually come to understand, and we are cast out of the paradise of youth and safety. Sometimes there is some evil that will guide us to our revelations. Sometimes, we ourselves play the serpent, and beget our downfall...  
  
My elder brother and I... We were naked before the world, as children, and we were not ashamed. We were always together, bound by trust and love of the purest sort. We were so deeply devoted to one another. His name was Akio, and he was never far from my side, nor I from his. He was brave, and good... He _is_ brave, and he _is_ good. Not even death could separate us...  
  
Akio died when I was eight. He died terribly, painfully, I know - because he has told me - and I could not save him. He fell from the balcony of our manor house one day while we were playing in the attic. He fell four stories and landed on a marble pathway. But he wasn't dead, then... He didn't die right away...  
  
By the next sunset, we had buried my precious elder brother. But even, then, he was not dead. He came to me and told me. He stood at the foot of my bed and said, _Sister! Sister! Come and get me, please! Please, I can't breath..._ And his gentle face looked so hurt when I told him, through my tears, that I couldn't. He persisted - _Please! Sister! I'm so frightened, sister! It hurts, and I can't breathe! It's so dark!_   
  
I didn't understand how he had come to me. Our parents had told me he was dead. That he was dead and gone, and that no matter how I cried, he wouldn't - _couldn't_ - come back to life. Oh, but he was there, at the foot of my bed, crying, begging me to get him out. He looked so real. And then he stepped around the side of the bed, and came up beside me. When he touched my hand, I knew it was true... He was still with me. He touched my hand, and I could feel his skin against mine.  
  
He took me to our family graveyard, and I dug up the fresh dirt all alone, with just my hands to move the earth. All the while, he was egging me on, telling me to hurry, that it hurt, that he was afraid. And finally I reached the coffin. It was nearly sunrise by that time, but one could hardly tell for the clouds that had gathered. It quickly began to rain, but I couldn't stop... My brother - I thought I might still be able to save him.  
  
He got into the hole beside me and helped me pull away the coffin lid. I took one look at his body - flattened and mutilated from the force of the fall - and I couldn't help it anymore. I screamed. _You're too late,_ he told me as I fell into the coffin. He held me while I screamed and wept, and he promised that we wouldn't ever be apart... And we never have been._  
_  
Akio has been with me ever since. When I was ten, they sent me away to the cloister in hopes that perhaps a life of devout seclusion would cure my ills, or help to ease my pain... Everyone thought I'd gone insane. They couldn't see my brother, could never hear him... But he followed me, even when they sent me to live with the nuns... He is _never_ far away...  
  
My brother ages as I do, as a living being... He has always been my strength, because I have always been weak... He is as real and as solid as any man I have ever seen, stronger, even, because he's become a little bit of a magician - although he doesn't call it that. He doesn't call it anything, and so I can only think of a magician' - sorcerer' is too cruel, and my brother is not... a cruel man.  
  
But - the nuns... The convent was nearby a monastery, and the monks ran a highly reputable school for young boys. It was at the cloister that I met my future husband... May God grant his soul peace.  
  
He was kind to me, at first... The young Saionji heir - he would be Lord Saionji when his father died, the nuns said in hushed voices. I didn't know who he was, when I first saw him. But he found me, and he took a deep liking to me. I was always a little afraid of him - Akio didn't like him, and he was a proud sort of man, perhaps a little arrogant, God grant his soul peace.  
  
Lord Saionji wrote to my parents and requested my hand in marriage... By that time, they had become certain that I would take my vows and become one of the sisters, but it didn't take very much encouragement from the new Lord Saionji to win their consent.  
  
And so, hardly knowing what was going on, I was taken back to his home, and made his bride. I never knew him very well - the nuns had taught me that I ought to be afraid of men, and Akio had taught me that I ought trust no men other than him... He frightened me... The more reticent I became, the angrier he was, and the less kind he was to me. He guarded me jealously, although I have never met another person, besides my brother, who has ever wanted me. No one would have dreamed to take me from my husband's hands, and, yet, he would hardly let me out of his sight for fear that I would slip out of his grasp.  
  
Akio hated Kyouichi... He tormented the entire household. So many of Lord Saionji's servants quit after he brought me home... And so few of the townspeople would offer their services, once they heard what was going on. My husband, may God grant him peace, never believed a word of what the servants said, and he certainly never thought the disturbances' in his home had anything at all to do with me.  
  
If it were not for his friends, I think that Kyouichi, Akio, and I would have lived as hermits alone in Saionji Manor. But his friends held him dear to their hearts, even if he frightened them, sometimes...   
  
Lord Kiryuu was always closest to my husband. They had gone to the monastery school together as boys... His sister, Lady Nanami, and her... cousin' Lord Mitsuru... They insinuated themselves into the group, as well. Lady Nanami hated Kyouichi for the fact that her brother doted so sweetly on his friend... And she hated me, I suppose, for not being able to distract my husband's attentions from her brother. I sympathize with her, sometimes. I know how it feels to think you've lost your brother...  
  
Ah, but in any case... You know the others. Lady Arisugawa, and her lover, Lady Takatsuki, the Kaoru siblings... They complete the ring... They are the ones who witnessed... who witnessed Kyouichi's death.  
  
The Widow let her hands, which were pale and shaking terribly, drop into her lap, and her shawl loosened around her shoulders, slowly slipping to pool between her back and the chair. Utena opened her mouth to offer her condolences, but the Widow shook her head.  
  
Please... Be silent a little longer, I beg of you, Lady Tenjou... A little longer yet, please...  
  
Utena studied the trembling wraith of a woman, so frail and lovely. Finally, she nodded somberly, and the Widow Saionji smiled weakly.  
  
Thank you, she said softly. I'll continue now... I think it's all right... She took a deep breath and began to speak once more.  
  
We came here - to Ohtori Manor - almost five years ago, on holiday. All of Kyouichi's friends were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and even I didn't mind... The fresh air and the travel did me good, I think... I had spent so long being sedentary.  
  
Arriving at Ohtori Manor with the intention of staying for several weeks, we all found it easy to settle into a rather lazy mood... This would be our temporary home, we thought... It was the longest we'd stayed anywhere since departing home. But, now, I realize how great the shadow was that had been cast over us... I don't believe, in all honesty, that I will _ever_ leave this place.  
  
It was here that... Well, one of Kyouichi's secrets came out into the open... He and Lord Kiryuu had become lovers... Perhaps they had been for some time. The maid - Miss Shinohara - She discovered them together... It hurt her greatly, for she had always loved her employer deeply, and his eternal rejection of her wounded her heart. But Miss Shinohara was not the only one hurt.  
  
Lady Nanami fell into a fit of depression when she found out. She would weep for hours and scream at anyone who dared to come to see her... I understand her pain, although my brother has never so thoroughly abandoned me. And Lord Mitsuru, who loves Lady Nanami more than any other living creature, was depressed because his dear cousin was depressed, and he wept for her sake, and for the sake of his unrequited love for her.  
  
Lord Kiryuu was furious... He is a very charming man, and I had never before seen him angry... But he is a terror, I'm afraid to say. Half of our staff spent that week nursing wounds he had inflicted - black eyes, sprained wrists... He was a frightening sight.   
  
The Viscountess didn't care one way or the other, at first, but Lady Takatsuki was upset. She'd always fancied Lord Kiryuu, secretly... I have reason to believe they trysted when they were both younger, but Lord Kiryuu has always been easy-going with the women he takes... When the Viscountess began to suspect that Lady Takatsuki had feelings for Lord Kiryuu - she fell into a rage of her own, as well, although hers was much crueler than even Lord Kiryuu's... She and Lady Takatsuki - there is little love between them now, only pain, I fear... I feel for both of them... But Lady Takatsuki is, perhaps, the worse off of the two, because she still loves Lady Arisugawa, and doesn't realize that, no matter how cold she has become, the Viscountess is still in love, as well...  
  
The Widow Saionji sighed heavily, tightening her clasped hands and then relaxing them a little. But the worst... Oh, the worst was, by far, Akio.  
  
He never liked Kyouichi, may God grant his soul peace... He hated my husband for trying to steal me from him... Akio hated Kyouichi for not believing in his powers, for - for not believing he was real. My brother hated Lord Saionji because he had betrayed out wedding vows in what he believed to be the worst possible way - with another man.  
  
And so... Akio killed my husband. He is buried beneath those climbing roses in the greenhouse. Lord Kiryuu goes there to speak to his ghost - for Kyouichi's ghost is here, as surely as Miss Shinohara's ghost is here, as surely as those shades are here, a surely as Akio rules over Ohtori Manor. But Kyouichi will not speak to me - Akio will not let him... He spends so much time tormenting Kyouichi, even now that he is dead.  
  
Once my husband was dead, my brother took hold of the Manor. The clouds gathered, and on the day when the first drops of this eternal rain started to fall, I realized that I had no choice other than to tell Kyouichi's friends.  
  
They were horrified... It was simple enough to see... They were hurt, and scared... Miss Shinohara had already killed herself, by then... It was Lord Kiryuu who made the decision, although the others did not disagree. We swore on our blood - all of us - that we would never leave Ohtori Manor again... We swore it because Akio had his sights set on all of us, now that Kyouichi was dead. He told me himself. He said he could easily lay blame on each and every one of us - and he threatened to kill them all... if they ever tried to escape him...  
  
We will never leave... Akio is mad with power, and there isn't a one of us who can stop him, anymore... I've come to realize, in my period of seclusion, that he was always mad... His death changed him, and like a man come back from the grave, his soul was not fully intact... He is a creature of anger, and... My, it's getting so cold in here.  
  
The Widow's hands went to her shawl, and pulled it back around her shoulders. She stood, rising gracefully from the blood-red chair. Well, I shouldn't have kept you in this cold room for so long. Good day, Lady Tenjou.  
  
She went to the door and unlocked it. Utena, bewildered, overwhelmed, could do nothing but obey, heading to the open door. As the pink-haired heiress passed her by, the Widow spoke one last time, her voice a whisper.  
  
I believe in you, Utena... There is not a one among us, but you are different... _If you are careful, you can save us._  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Yeah... Akio has become a sort of Lasher-like figure, if you're familiar with Anne Rice's _Mayfair Witches_ trilogy. He's not so sexual as Lasher, but he's definitely that kind of maniac. In a lot of ways, he's like a little boy (well, maybe thirteen or so... a young boy, in any case) stuck in an adult's body. His ghost ages physically, always perfect, but he's never really grown up, and that, combined with the pain of being buried half-alive, has driven him mad... Maybe I'll further explore Akio's psyche later, but not right here.  
OK, this is really starting to get _weird_ on me. It doesn't need an R rating yet, does it? I hope not! Hm... In the next chapter, the Seitokai has a secret meeting... Well, actually, everyone exacept Utena and the servents has a meeting. Nerk!  
The story' Anthy begins with, of course, is from the Bible, the King James Version. The Gensesis: 2: 20-25. (Hey, did I cite that right?) I just stole it from... The Bible Gateway (available at http://www.biblegateway.com/cgi-bin/bible ). So, any errors aren't mine... Well, not with that part, anyway. Saaaa...  
This is officially the second longest thing I've ever written - fanfiction or original fiction. Only my Sorcerer Hunters fic, _Keikoku,_ tops this. (Go read and review _Keikoku!_ Yes! Please!)  
Anyhoo... _Serenahalfelven_ - Thank you very much. I hope this chapter has given you a little better idea of the characters' motives and relationships... I often write such sort pieces that I have no need to define characters, so I guess it's a bit of a weak point. Anyway, I'm working on it! Thank you, and I hope I can keep you interested! _Anais the Gollum-Gollum_ - Wow. I'm touched! I'm glad the story's working out that way! Well, for you, anyway... I really do think _Utena_ is an incredible series, and... Well, I guess I'm just darn pleased to hear someone say that there's a little bit of that in this story.  
OK. That's it for now! More to come, eventually!  
  
_SnM_  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Seven Moonlight Prayer

  
  


  
Chapter Seven  


  
  
  
  
In the silence of the darkest night, we gather, eight under the power of the ninth, the all-powerful, Deus. Our sworn silence binds us under His power - our souls for His benevolence. The moon as our only witness, we swear alleigance. Deus.  
  
Seven voices echoed this final Amen' to their private, moon-lit prayer'.   
  
The lamps in the library were then lit, casting shadows, His messengers, on the walls. They flickered for a while, listening to the preliminary proceedings, before disappearing in search of more interesting passtimes.  
  
Lord Kiryuu said commandingly. He held the secondary power in this small cult, the self-proclaimed leader.  
  
  
  
This visitor - Countessa Tenjou Utena - seems a threat to our order. Do you consider-  
  
You're certainly not wasting any time, Touga, Lady Arisugawa cut in, sneering.  
  
I do so, then, in the best interests of all those present, the redhead replied, his hair and stony blue eyes glistening in the lamplight.  
  
Do you mean your own best interests? The woman's emerald gaze was piercing, just as Touga's was.  
  
You think I do this for my health?  
  
Lady Arisugawa laughed. Yes, after a fashion.  
  
Shiori's eyes widened. she whispered, putting a hand over her lover's.  
  
Touga looked sharply at the woman. You are free to leave, if you like . . . If you think you'd survive.  
  
A hush fell over the library. The shadows returned, shifting on the walls, hissing softly like swaying silk. They lingered in the room for a few minutes, listening to the passing silence, and then disappeared once more, siliding away.  
  
It was Nanami who finally spoke. . . . I don't think . . . that the Cuuntessa poses much of a threat at all. A woman like that - She's useless. Nanami turned her attention to her brother, and smiled, a sickly sweet expression. Wouldn't you agree?  
  
Lady Kaoru said, she is the first person to enter the woods in years. That, in and of itself, is quite a connundrum.  
  
Miki studied his sister's cool expression. But it doesn't make her a _threat_.  
  
Touga made a souft sound at the back of his throat. You forget yourself, Miki, he said coolly. Anyone who interferes with Deus' wishes is a threat. A pause. Anthy. What does your brother think?  
  
Anthy remained silent for a moment. He doesn't like her, she said softly. He finds her presence - disturbing.  
  
Touga said. You see? He looked at Juri, at Miki. Isn't that enough proof for you? The girl must be disposed of.  
  
The only question, then, is how to do it, Kozue replied.  
  
said the redhead.  
  
From beside Nanami, young Tsuwabiki spoke up. We might poison her, he suggested.  
  
Juri had risen from her chair, and was standing there, looking down at all of the others. Beside her, Miss Takatsuki looked singularly distressed. That isn't fitting. The girl ought to die an honorable death, if nothing else. I will challenge her to a duel . . . and kill her.  
  
Again, silence pervaded the room as Lord Kiryuu considered this suggestion. Very well, he said after a time. But see that she does die, Juri. There will be no excuses if you fail.  
  
  
  
Juri and Shiori returned to their room in silence. Juri, for her part, was thinking of the challenge she would soon issue to the Countessa. Shiori, too, had the impending duel on her mind, but she was wondering what had impelled Juri to volunteer herself. Though her lover was cold, Shiori could not believe Juri would ever kill anyone.  
  
Strains of a Mozart concerto echoed through the halls, coming from the music room two floors below. Juri sighed. They're playing again . . . I wonder who unlocked the piano . . .  
  
Probably Miss Shinohara, Shiori offered as they entered their chambers. She feels sorry for them sometimes . . .  
  
Juri frowned. Lady Tenjou said she saw Miss Shinohara the other day, she said. As she spoke, she removed her earrings and put them in a porcelain jewelry box on the boudoir.  
  
Yes . . . I know. Shiori stepped up behind Juri and began undoing the buttons on her dress.  
  
Gave her quite a fright. The redhead watched their reflections in the mirror, her lover mostly hidden behind her own, taller figure.  
  
Mmm . . . She's unhappy . . . afraid . . . They've all been afraid of late.  
  
Saionji, too?  
  
Shiori said, easing Juri's arms out of her sleeves. They grow ever more restless.  
  
It's understandable, Lady Arisugawa replied and her dress fell to the floor. Five years is a very long time.  
  
  
  
Alone in her bedroom, Utena could hear piano music. Unless she was mistaken, someone was playing a Mozart concerto. She thought of the locked piano in the music room, of what Lord Kaoru had said there . . . She was worried.   
  
Maybe I've fallen into something too large for me . . . Dead husbands, malicious spirits . . . I'm almost sure it's those shadows that play the piano . . . Poor Lady Saionji . . . But . . . I don't know if there's anything I can do. She thinks I can - But I don't know . . .' She sighed, and rolled over on her side, listening to the quiet music. Utena strained her ears to see if she could hear anything from the Widow's room . . . But everything was silent, with the exception of the music.  
  
Still, sleep refused to come.   
  
  
  
Juri slipped into her bed, taking her place next to Shiori. Once the two were settled, a silence stretched over the quiet room. The shadows has ceased playing the piano, leaving the Manor in a deathly silence.  
  
After a time, Shiori said, Why did you offer . . . ? Her lover made no reply. Juri - why did you say you would duel with the Countessa?  
  
She could free us, the redhead replied.  
  
Do you really think so?  
  
Yes. I think . . . I think Lord Kiryuu senses it, and I think Lady Saionji senses it . . . _He_ senses it, as well. Even the ghosts are aware of it.  
  
So - You'll help her? Shiori's whisper was hopeful.  
  
I shall try. And, if she succeeds, we shall all be free.  
  
Shiori touched her lover's shoulder, leaning her cheek against the warm fabric of her nightshift. What will we do, when we're free, Juri?  
  
I suppose we'll each go our separate ways, she said.  
  
And the two of us . . . ? Juri sighed, but made no reply. What of us?  
  
It's too early to say, Juri said. There is no guarentee that Utena will succeed.  
  
Mm . . . Shiori slid her hand down her lover's side, letting it rest at her waist. But there is hope.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
First chapter in a long while. A short one, too. Blah.  
Aaaaanyhoo. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Nyar!  
Here there be shojo-ai. I hope these two get a happy ending, I really do.  
Yeah. So, that's it for now!  
Drop me a line if you're still enjoying the story! (Please!)  
From the last outpost,  
_! SnM  
  
  
  
_


End file.
